


Heart for Heart

by Angelscythe



Series: Akusai Month [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuSai Month, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Death Scene, Hurt/Comfort, LeaIsa Month, M/M, Norted Axel, Role Reversal, Role Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Every day, bearing the weight of a Xehanort's part within him, Axel does his job. No matter how much it's icky.Every day, no matter the weight of the past, he always reply to the call of his Nobody nature.However, someday, something awaits him...Prompt: Role Swap + Eskimo kisses





	Heart for Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> Still happy Akusai Month! I'm so happy those idiots are my emotional support ship!! I'm so glad to be a part of this so special Month!
> 
> As you already know (maybe) I'm not native english speaker and so i'm sorry if there are mistakes (especially because I've dislexia)  
> This Norted Axel is inspired at 95% by @Yruslex and she's awesome and so I really push you to go see their awesome art!! The 5% remaining is inspired by my ginger cat and he's awesome. (Sometimes I tweet about him so you can go see at @Angelscythe if you want to ~)  
> Thank you for your interest and don't forget that you're awesome and you're going through the day and this is wonderful! Stay hydrated and have a hug *hug*

Lately, things had changed in the World That Never Was. You couldn’t say that the peace had vanished or the situation became uncomfortable or dangerous. It just had changed…

A new member joined them after two years.

Last time, their ranks were changed twice in a really short row.

This time, they hadn’t this hope. It was quite rare. Demyx and Luxord had joined their ranks in such a space. And then, Marluxia then Larxene…

And now… Roxas.

The guy was almost a Zombie. When you talked to him, he didn’t reply. They had tried to make him remember something and if he managed to know Xemnas’ name, at least. But he forgot his all the time. The problem with him was the fact he had no memories from before…

Honestly?

Axel wished he could be like him.

Not being a Zombie but not knowing his past, yes. He wanted to forget the past he had to suffer every day…

Every day.

He hated his life. He hated what he had to do every day. He hated to have to pass through a Corridor of Darkness and having his hair matching the droplets sliding along his skin. Well… did he really hated the fact scarlet streams were rolling down his limbs or just the one for who he was doing it?

“You’re here!”

“Sir Second-in-Command. Such a pleasure to see you, as always,” Axel said, walking to the exit.

“You’re awaited. We’re all awaited,” the Second-in-Command replied, following him.

“Ah yeah? I don’t care. If you don’t mind, I killed someone for your dear boss and I want to wash that out!”

“Axel!”

“Zexion!” he said, turning toward him, a large feral grin on his lips, showing sharp teeth.

“Don’t mock me like that, Axel. It’s important.”

“Buuuuuuuut… I don’t want to come now, I’m gross!”

“You’re always gross,” Zexion replied. “If you don’t want to come for whatever reason, you will assume the consequences of your acts.”

On these words, he walked toward the exit.

“Come on! You’re not cool!! Wouldn’t you do an exception for a friend?!”

Zexion stopped and turned toward him, frowning slightly.

“I’ll do no exception for you. We barely talked before…”

“You never talked and I still like you very much, ya know!” Axel smiled before sticking his tongue out, showing a jewel in the middle of said tongue.

Zexion shook his head and left the room. The other kept his savage smile on his lips before walking out too. He immediately went in his bathroom because he needed that warm shower… His whole body was sore. He needed something positive…

It was sad that the only think positive for him was just a hot shower…

He threw his coat on the floor, letting appear his thin chest sparkled with freckles but also scars here and there. They were all old, coming from the time he wasn’t skilled enough to simply slide in the back of his opponent and kill them without they knew anything. This blood weren’t his, obviously. It was the blood of those who raised themselves against Xemnas and those sad streams gave the feeling they were coming from his own hairs, as his the very long length were only tainted by blood.

Few years before, he loved the colors of his hair.

Not anymore.

And when he looked his wild reflection in the mirror, he couldn’t help but smile bitterly to the piercing yellow eyes watching him. And what about those spiky ears?

He hated them…

He hated them all.

He hated those days following each other in a sad waltz.

The only thing that helped him to keep going was the fact… one day, he’ll kill Xemnas.

* * *

_A laugh echoed in the room. It should have been warm but it was only cold…_

_“Your friend really wanted your Heart, isn’t it?”_

_“L… Lea… I… I didn’t want to… I…”_

_Suddenly, Isa’s face appeared in front on him. He tried to move his fingers, to talk, but he couldn’t. He was unable to say the slightest thing. Told him how he was pretty even if he was crying, told him he was happy to have been able to give him his Heart. This thing always had been for Isa, to be fair._

_“Lea! Lea!!”_

_“Calm yourself.”_

_This was Xehanort’s voice._

_“If he’s strong enough, you won’t be the only one to become mine.”_

_Isa looked up toward the man, his fingers always moving to keep the Heart in his hands._

_“Though… I doubt he’s strong enough,” the man groaned._

_“Lea… Lea, I’m… I’m so sorry…”_

_Isa pressed the Heart against Lea’s chest, trying to push it inside. Trying to make him come back._

_If only it was enough…_

_“Lea…”_

_“Don’t cry. You have no emotions anymore. You’re luring yourself in false sentiments. Don’t worry, it will disappear. Especially when I’ll be done with you.”_

_Isa turned toward Xehanort and, yet, Lea still could see. Could see him grabbing a scalpel on a table. Knowing Isa, he knew he would fight back, stab the man with this sharped tool._

_“You won’t win,” Isa said._

_The scalpel stabbed._

_His own throat._

_Isa smiled as the blood slid along his skin. And the Heart left his hands…_

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

“Axel?”

“Hmmm…”

After having taken a hot shower, exhausted by work, Axel just had landed on the bed, his hair only half-dried. He was dozing but… there was nothing restful in those naps.

He didn’t have felt the tender hug of a soothing sleep since more than ten years…

“Axel? I’m coming,” the voice warned.

Then the door opened.

Axel got up with a groan, grabbing the towel around his shoulders to dry the tip of his longs hairs. He watched as Zexion entered the room, fold his arms and pressed his back against the door.

“Let me guess… Xemnas want to spank me?” Axel said with a wink.

“He said nothing about your absence…”

“That’s ruuuude!”

“Can you come?” Zexion asked.

“Where?”

“Vexen would like to see you.”

“Vexen? What now?” Axel wondered, surprised.

Zexion sighed and approached him. He grabbed a trouser and sent it to the Assassin, his hand closing around the bed end.

“You risk nothing, don’t worry,” he replied with a smirk.

“Oh! But you would protect me, right?!” Axel said, fluttering his eyelashes.

“Someday, I really hesitate to serve you to the Heartless. What do you think?”

Axel grabbed the trousers, putting it in as he bent to Zexion.

“I have no Heart to give to those filthy claws,” he whispered before kissing the corner of his lips.

Ienzo rubbed the area and followed his friend as he want out of his room.

“Can’t you wear your coat?”

“Nop!” Axel replied.

He brought up his hairs and tried to keep them in a ponytail with the help of a lock of his own hairs.

Zexion moved his hand in front of him and a Corridor of Darkness suddenly appeared. Axel stopped and turned toward his friend, a smile on his lips.

“I’m supposed to fear something?” he wondered.

Turning on himself, he walked backward to the Corridor and disappeared in it. Zexion groaned but followed him. Darkness was too powerful to play with them that way. But Axel… Axel was too wild to be kept under control…

And Zexion knew him well enough to know Axel didn’t seek a long life without a Heart. And yet… he didn’t wish for Kingdom Hearts to be completed?

If Zexion didn’t know him from his Human life, he wouldn’t have been able to understand him…

The Second-in-Command passed through the Corridor of Darkness and joined his friend in front of Vexen’s room. His fingers brushed the knob, he hesitated just one second, glancing to Axel, then… pushed open the door.

The room was filled by mannequins all around, flasks with products of different colors, books and pages flying around. You could see spot were flames were licking the air, waiting for potion to come on them.

Vexen was bent above a huge pot and an awful smell was swirling around.

“Gosh. Couldn’t we do this party in _my_ room?!”

“Ah, you’re there,” Vexen said.

“Yeah… What do you want?”

“You missed my surprise,” the mad scientist said, turning toward him.

A crazy gleam lightened his eye.

“I still believe you’re playing with fire, F…exen… Litteraly.”

“Oh, you can call him ‘father’ in front of me! Or ‘dad’. Even ‘daddy’ if you’re really in the mood,” Axel said with a wink.

Zexion’s expression became starker.

“You can do it.” He raised his hands. “I’ll make sure Axel would regret to be alive.”

“I’m already regretting it!”

“Come!”

When Vexen called, someone in a coat of the Organization approached. Axel turned his head, frowning. He didn’t know this general silhouette. It sure was someone new… They were Thirteen? They got Roxas since only one week. That was insane…

Why would they work with Vexen? Another science dude in their ranks? That seemed to be a lot… Perhaps it was what they needed to create Kingdom Hearts. So he would have to do something…

The new recruit had their face hidden by the hoodie. Those things always seemed to swallow every Light and prevent to see anything. But their hands slide on each side of their hoodie and pushed it back.

“No… It’s not… It’s not possible…” Axel gasped. “No…”

He couldn’t believe his eyes.

He couldn’t swallow up his smile. He approached the recruit, his hands moving to the cheeks. But… he couldn’t touch them. Couldn’t touch the tanned skin, the small brownish lips… His whole body shivered as he watched him. Those turquoise eyes…

And suddenly… rage hit him, casting flames all around, from the Bunsen burner but also from his feet, from his hands.

“HOW DARE YOU, VEXEN?!”

“Calm down.”

Axel turned toward the poor copy. It was the voice he remembered, it was the face he dreamed every Night… but it was just a copy. And his rage only grew…

“What are you?” He swirled again to the scientist. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! What is this shit!?!?!?”

“I’m not a shit, Lea. Please, respect me!”

“Holy crap. You made him talk as him! I have to applause! You didn’t know him much!” Axel clapped with sarcasm. “And Zexy, you totally can stop to try to use your stupid illusions on me! I’ll kill your father and then you!”

Zexion moved his hands, feeling the danger now. He knew his friend was wild, dangerous… But he didn’t think it would be that frightening… He opened his mouth to calm him and watched toward the Thirteenth member who had fold his arms and stared Axel with an imperial look, so much emotions within his eyes.

“Do it! DO IT!”

“It’s a Replica!” Vexen said. “But it looks like that without a Heart!”

The man grabbed a puppet and threw it on the floor, just at Axel’s feet.

“Not that this one got a Heart…” Zexion said.

“The last time I saw you, Xehanort plunged his Keyblade in my Heart, tearing apart Heart and Body. Here is my Heart.”

Axel blinked and approached him again. His hand held out, brushing the cheek but… not touching it. Isa, the Replica, it was hard for Axel to know for sure… But this someone, anyway, stared the two scientists, still folding his arms, seeming uneasy…

“Can I play with your toy, Vexen?”

Axel couldn’t help smiling when he saw the way the turquoise eyes switched in emotions. Judgment, annoyance, a little gleam of joy… How could he do such an awesome work.

“Don’t break it,” Vexen replied.

Zexion moved backward and stared them as Axel opened a Corridor of Darkness, walking through it, right into his room. He turned toward the Portal and closed it once the Replica walked out.

“So… You say you’re Isa.” Axel approached him and his fingers brushed his waist. “You should kiss me and I would be able to tell if you’re really him or not,” he whispered, his other hand moving to his brush his lips with his thumb.

The Replica pushed him backward.

“We never kissed before. But well try, Lea.”

“Just making sure!”

“Obviously. Ten years after, you’re still obnoxious.”

Axel suddenly froze.

“Something is wrong?” the Replica asked.

The man just started to stare him with surprise. A violent surprise. And, extremely surprising, Isa saw him kneel in front of him, his hands not even daring to touch him anymore though they were at a few inches of him.

“I… Isa? It’s… It’s really you?”

“You were still doubting?”

“I saw you die! You killed yourself!”

Isa nodded slightly. “When Xehanort tore apart my Body from my Heart, my Body was only filled with Darkness. My mind was lost. My Mind, my Body… they felt an ugly urge. I stole your Heart. I destroyed you. I couldn’t accept it… I destroyed my Body, thinking I’ll be with you. I couldn’t be without you. I didn’t deserve to be with you but that was all I wished…”

Isa moved his hand, passing it through the long red hairs. Lea tilted his head, rubbing his cheekbone against the palm. And couldn’t help but smile when he felt the caress on his cheek.

“My Heart was still there, in this creature of the Shadow… For a moment, this Darkness of mine was only following the hunger for the Hearts. However, one day, I remembered you… I searched you. And when I found you, I took care of you from the shadow. And I asked Vexen to help me as soon as I could because I needed a Body… He created it for me…”

“Why? To kick my ass? You must have been so disappointed by what I became…”

“You’re different from the Lea I hurt that day.”

Axel looked down, his hands lowering and ending on his thighs.

Just after, he felt fingers on his cheeks, a forehead against his forehead…

“You’ve changed. I changed… It’s normal.”

“Without you, my life was pointless…”

“I’m here, Lea.”

“I will never let you go.”

He approached his hands from his skin but, once again didn’t dare to touch him, as if he was just a dream. Isa pressed his cheek against him, looking him right in the eyes.

“I want you to be mine and only mine. Always with me forever.”

Isa moved his thumb to caress the red lips.

“Didn’t you want to kiss me?” he asked.

Axel smiled against his lips.

“If I remember well, I wanted _you_ to kiss me.”

Isa bent slightly to him, brushing his lips against his, tasting them. He pressed a soft kiss on the lower one then on the upper one and, finally, kissed him tenderly. Axel pressed him against his chest. If he had a Heart, he would have exploded.

His fingers rolled in the long, incredibly long, blue hairs and the other hand lowered to the crook of his back, bringing him even nearer of it was possible. Isa passed his hand on his naked chest, rubbing his pectoral and brushing a nipple with his thumb.

When their lips separated from each other, their forehead rested, touched the other in a powerful need of contact.

“Was it what you expected?” Isa whispered, his nose, rubbing softly against his.

“Hm… It was one million time better,” Axel replied. “You’re everything I wish for.”

Isa bent at his ear, nibbling it softly.

“I love you…” he muttered.

Axel closed his eyes.

“You know…” He moved his hand to press Isa’s against his pectoral just above his absent Heart. “I never held this against you.” He opened his eyes to look him right in the eyes. “It always has been you. It was your right to take it.”

Isa caressed his skin.

“I missed you so much. I’m all yours no-body to Heart…”

Axel smiled and kissed him again, enjoying his presence, his contact… Those reunions so precious to his whole being…


End file.
